


Don't you hear my call?

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loke needs a hug, This is not Happy, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: A whole year in the celestial world is a whole generation in the human world, Loke finds out the sad truth of this the hard way.





	Don't you hear my call?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE8kGMfXaFU) way too many times to be healthy. The idea of time dilation causing you to outlive a loved one by years, it's a sad yet interesting. And of course I end up connecting it to my favourite space being.

It had been a year, a whole agonising year, in the celestial world since he had been summoned. Gosh he wondered how long that had been for Lucy? He was never that great at the conversion, but surely she was getting on a bit? Humans lived such short lives, but no matter, he was certain she was still as beautiful as ever, even in old age. She would always be a lovely person on the inside anyway.

Suddenly he felt it, the tug of magic that meant he was being called. Finally! He was going to see his lovely wife again. It was with a rush of excitement that stepped through his gate. He found himself outside their home and he smiled, feeling incredibly nostalgic, happy memories of the time spent there sweeping over him. Though, was it just his imagination, or did it look a lot older then in his memories? Like it had needed work done to fix it, how strange. Ah, but there she stood, her hair grey now, wrinkles on her face, but still stunning. His heart warmed at the sight of her, a surge of protective love filling his veins. She smiled softly at him, holding his key in her hands.

"Lo-"

"Lucy!"

He ran to her, exuberant now, hugging her gently, enjoying the shocked expression on her face. Surely she knew by now he would always greet her with a hug?

"Oh...Oh i'm so sorry..."

Sorry? For what? Not summoning him? He could understand if she needed to conserve her energy, getting to see her at least once was enough for him.

"It's ok Lucy, I'll always come when you call, no matter how long it takes for you to need me"

She shook her head against him, tears slowly starting to stream down her cheeks. He stepped back, so he could wipe them away.

"What's wrong? I'm here now, it's ok"

"This...This is going to be really hard to say but i'm not Lucy" What? How could that be? Her magic felt- Actually now that he was properly in tune with her, she did feel slightly off.She took a deep breath, steadying herself before continuing "I'm your daughter, Lucia, remember me? I know i was but a child the last time you saw me..."

He had a daughter? With Lucy? When? His brain pounded as something incredibly important started to rise back to the surface. His heart was breaking as it slowly realised the truth, but still, he fought against it. Shaking his head, desperately holding onto her, Lucy...no not Lucy, but it had to be, it just had to.

"But....but it's only been a year since I last saw-"

"A hundred years Loke, it's been a hundred years since you were last summoned. It took a long time to find your key after it just vanished. You seemed to be in denial, refusing to let anyone summon you. Your key quickly fell into obscurity, who cares about a key that never works? I was terrified you wouldn't let me summon you, though it's probably because i'm so similar to her that you did. I was so worried you wouldn't let me see you again...dad"

He flinched away from her, desperate to get away, but a years worth of denial hit him all at once. His head felt like it was being split open as visions danced across his eyes. Falling in Love. Getting Married. Having a child. That blasted sickness. Lucy she was...so, so very weak. His memories came flashing back to him and he remembered, with such sombre clarity, that Lucy had died.  She had succumbed to her illness, her keys scattered and given to new owners. He hadn't been able to take it, to die before her time, when they still had so many years left together, all gone in an instant. He vaguely registered that he had fallen to his knees, face wet with tears, but he was too lost in his own mind to care. His heart and soul were broken, mourning a loss he had tried to hide from himself, a loss he never wanted to face. No wonder his key hadn't worked for anyone, how could it when he had deluded himself into believing Lucy was alive? That she was still his owner. He felt Lucy-Lucia, such a lovely name, a part of them both inside of it, kneel down beside him. Looking her over,he could see the differences now, she was smaller then Lucy, her features were more rounded, gentler, it was like you could break her with a touch. Looking up into her eyes was a huge mistake. Staring back at him were the same stark hazel eyes of her mother, for a brief moment, it felt like they were both crying for him.

"Dad...Loke, whichever you would prefer me to call you. It's ok, you have grandkids and so many friends who want to see you. You're still a part of Fairytail, the guilds still open for you"

Oh god, she had her mother's compassion, trying to cheer him up even while she was crying. They had raised this little girl well, or rather, for as long as they had both been there. Oh no. His body shook with a startling revelation and he clung to her, pulling her in as tightly as he dared.

"I failed as your father...I was meant to protect you, support you and yet..."

Once more she shook her head, clinging to him tightly.

"We all needed a mourning period, it's just a shame that time is so different in your world, that our hearts heal so much quicker then yours. It's really rather sad"

"But...But I missed you growing up, getting married, by the stars, I was meant to walk you down the aisle. You've had children, my baby girls had children...and now your so close to the end of your life...I...I'm going to lose you soon too"

He broke down then, guilt and regret laying heavy on his shoulders as they shook from his sobbing. He had let Lucy down, let their family and friends down and now, now they were all gone. What was he to do now?

"I'm so sorry father"

She continued to hold him through the night as he cried, there was nothing else she could do to soothe his agonising heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you hear my call? Though your many years away?  
> Don't you hear me calling you?  
> All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand  
> For my life still ahead  
> Pity me
> 
> It sends such chills.


End file.
